


Through the Years

by WeOutHereLikeThat



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jon Snow is a Stark, Long-Term Relationship(s), Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeOutHereLikeThat/pseuds/WeOutHereLikeThat
Summary: Robb Stark and Margaery Tyrell fall in and out of each others lives as they struggle through their lives, sometimes together, sometimes apart. From High School, to College, to Robb's parents divorce, to his failed marriage, to his role as a single father. From her move back to her home, her failed attempts to graduate college, her awful boyfriend, her stressful job, her successful job and finally her move back.Story starts with them in high school and follows them through college. Then will make a few time jumps where Margaery and Robb are far apart from each other.Jon and Daenerys are more of a major realtionship than a minor one as Margaery, Robb and Jon are the three POV characters.(Note: Jon and Daenerys are all fluff. The angst and divorce does not involve them. Robb and Margaery struggle hard and are very angsty so I offset this with Jonerys fluff.)
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Gendry Waters/Arya Stark (Eventually), Grey Worm/Missandei, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Margaery Tyrell/Joffrey Baratheon (Minor/Short), Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling (Minor/Short), Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Theon Greyjoy (Eventually), Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark (Minor/Short), Yara Greyjoy/Margaery Tyrell (Minor/Short)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. High School 1- How to go about asking a girl to prom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb struggles in how to go about asking Margaery to prom. Luckily for him Margaery hates flashly.

“Robb, I don’t know what the big deal is. Just ask her to the prom.” Jon tries telling his slightly older cousin as he paces around the room at an unreasonable pace. 

“Do you think that if I ask her to prom that she won’t want to date me after and instead will think that it was like, a one time thing?” Robb questions, running his hands through his hair, something the two of them shared whenever they were feeling stressed. “Can I use your sign?” Robb asks, breaking the silence. 

“You want to use my sign that I made for Daenerys for you and Margaery?” Jon asks with a laugh, sitting up and putting on his coat. 

“I mean, why not?” Robb asks, not understanding the issue. 

“I don’t know what it’s like to be a girl, but if I get asked to prom by a sign that had someone else’s name and nickname on it I would not feel perplexed to go with that person.” Jon tells him. 

“You’re right.” Robb relents. “Fuck.” He breaths out, running his hands through his hair once again. “Can you just like, tell me what to do? Like help me out here a little maybe.” Robb pleads as Jon lets out a laugh. 

“Can’t, all I can tell you is that you should try your best.” Jon tells him with a shrug. “You better get to it soon though, you don’t have a lot of time left.” Jon adds on, standing up and grabbing his coat. “Look, to put into perspective, I’m going with my mom to find a tuxedo tonight so, I would say let's get to it.” Jon tells him, giving him a slap on his shoulder. 

“You know Jon, you really are no help at this.” Robb yells at him as Jon leaves his room closing the door on his way out. 

-

“Hi.” Dany says, sitting on the bench in the stands next to Margaery as she adjusts her hat on her head. 

“Hey Dany girl.” Margaery responds giving her a weird look before commenting, “what are you wearing Dany?” She asks with a slight laugh, referring to her winter coat hat and gloves despite it almost being summer time. Winterfell was never warm, snowing only 2 days prior, there never really was a summer time as Winterfell never barely ever reached warm enough temperature for shorts. 

“What?” Dany asks with a shrugs, “it’s cold.” Daenerys had been Margaery’s best friend since she had first moved to Winterfell at the beginning of their second year at high school. Daenerys herself had only moved to Winterfell a year before Margaery. Winterfell was small, most people knowing each other for their entire lives, as a result Margaery and Dany felt a draw to each other because of their shared nature of being new. 

“You’ve been here for four years and you are still not used to the cold.” Margaery says with a laugh. 

“It’s way too cold down here for a southern girl.” Dany tells her, rubbing her gloved hands together attempting to generate heat. 

“Must I remind you, Daenerys Targaryen, that I am also a southern girl and seem to be faring much better than you.” Margaery chides, earning her a smack on her arm. 

“Are you going to the party at Jon’s tonight after the game?” Daenerys asks. “I believe that Robb Stark will be there.” Dany says, raising her eyebrows in a joking manner. 

“I guess.” Margaery responds with a shrug on her shoulders trying to act unaffected by the presence of Robb Stark. “You aren’t even watching the game.” Margaery tries to redirect the conversation away from Robb Stark. 

Dany gives her a shrug gesturing to the field as if that explains something to Margaery. “He’s not playing right now.” She explains. 

“How can you even tell?” Margaery asks. “I can’t even tell what happens or who is who what is what.” She elaborates. 

“The wolves are on defense right now.” Daenerys explains. “It will be pretty obvious when they are on offense.” Dany adds on as if sensing her next question. 

Margaery looks down, seeing the Stark family sitting closer to the field. Ned and Catelyn, Robb’s parents, sit with Robb’s younger sister Sansa, while his youngest sister Arya sits above with Jon’s mother Lyanna Snow. Jon’s father, Ben Snow, had died when he was very little, leaving his mother alone to raise him. As such, he spent many of his days at the Stark manor even living there until the start of the second year of high school. Dany’s story was similar, her father dying in a plane crash when she was only 6 months old. She was raised by her loving mother and oldest brother Rhaegar until Rhaegar moved out at the start of their third year to Dorne, to try to salvage his failing marriage with Elia Martel. Her second brother Viserys was off in Essos, as Dany put it, ‘doing god knows what’. “Mrs. Snow is waving at you.” Margaery tells Dany who looks up from her book. 

“Ok, let’s go down there.” Dany tells her, placing her bookmark in her book then shutting it, getting up from her seat on the bleachers. Margaery gives her a look, almost pleading her to not force her to come as Dany shoots her with a knowing smirk. Margaery reluctantly gets up and heads to what is sure to be an awkward conversation with Robb. 

“Daenerys honey how are you?” Lyanna asks, pulling Dany into a tight hug. 

“I’m doing great thank you.” Dany responds, pulling away from the hug sitting down next to Lyanna. “Sorry for not coming and saying hi earlier, I came a little late and ended up just finding Marge.” 

“Nonsense.” Lyanna says with a scoff. “Here.” Lyanna says, offering part of her blanket to Dany who takes it, sprawling half of it over her legs as the other half stays with Lyanna. 

“Thank you. I don’t ever think that I will get used to the cold.” Dany says with a laugh. 

“It’s not that cold.” Arya chimes in from Lyanna’s side making the two of them laugh. 

“Hey Marge.” Robb starts, moving up to where Margaery is sitting on the bleachers. 

“Hey how’s it going.” Margaery greets careful not to look into his eyes. “So,” she starts playing with her fingers as she thinks of a way to bring this up, “who are you taking to prom?” Margaery asks. 

“I don’t know.” Robb starts with a sly smile on his face. “I was thinking of asking this really hot brunette chick. What do you think?” 

“I think that if you want to ask this chick you should do it soon, prom is coming up. Or you should just ask them now.” Margaery says with a smirk of her own. 

“Well in that case,” Robb starts, “would you like to go to prom with me?” Robb asks. 

“Sure.” Margaery says with a shrug. “Kidding, I would love to Robb.” She adds with a smile as Robb finally releases the tension he was holding. 

-

Daenerys is in the middle of a conversation with Sansa when a hand on her shoulder brings her out of it as she lets out a yelp. “Jon!” Dany yelps again when she turns around smacking him on the chest. 

“Hi baby.” Jon says with a husky voice, pulling her into a hug from behind. “Thank you for coming.” He adds, turning her around in his arms as she gives him a bright smile. 

“Hi. You played well.” She tells him, throwing her arms around his neck burying her face into his chest. 

“Thank you baby. Thank you for coming.” Jon tells her, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I hate couples!” Sansa yells from standing next to them, scurrying off to go talk with her mother. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Jon asks, moving his hands up and down her back, knowing very well that Dany is cold. 

“Boy issues.” Dany tells him. “She wanted that boy Joffrey to ask her, but it turns out that he didn’t. Now she’s upset.” Dany explains. 

“I have to admit. I am very glad that the Joffrey fellow didn’t ask her out.” Jon tells her. “From what I hear he is a cunt.” He adds on earning him a laugh. “Are you excited for prom?” Jon asks, pulling away to look into Dany’s eyes. 

She looks up at him with a twinkle in her eyes and gives him a nod and a big kiss. “I got my dress the other day.” She tells him. 

“I went and got my outfit yesterday.” Jon tells her. “Don’t worry, my mom helped me. I know how much you hate my fashion sense.” He jokes. 

“You wear a lot of black.” Dany responds with a knowing smirk.

“Ok. You wanna head back to the house, have some pizza and drinks, then take a nice long sleep?” Jon asks as Dany gives him a nod. He wraps his arm around her protectively, leading her to his car, opening her door letting her in as they drive to Lyanna’s house. 

-

“So,” Robb starts, looking almost uncomfortable, playing with his fingers, clearly stressing about whatever he is about to ask, “Jon is having a little get together over at his place, I’m going there, my family, I think some of the boys, I know you’re going-”

“You wanna get to the point Robb Stark or am I gonna freeze over here?” Margaery asks mockingly, yet slightly annoyed that he won’t just spit it out. 

“I don’t know, maybe you wanted to drive together there maybe.” Robb says with a shrug playing non shaulant. 

“Jesus, Robb, just act normal around me, why are you all of the sudden tongue tied.” Margaery says with a scoff. “Yes, I’ll drive with you, let’s go.” She adds as Robb leads her to the car. 

“Sorry, I just, I never act like this with any other girl.” Robb tells her with a laugh. “That means you’re special.” He adds with a wink, finally earning a laugh from Margaery. 

“There you go.” Margaery says with a smile. “Just act like that. Don’t act all stuffed up and whatever, I don’t like that Robb Stark, I like the Robb Stark that is funny, care free.” 

“Yeah, I just, sorry I was nervous.” Robb admits with an awkward laugh. “Anyways, I figured that we would just join in with Jon and Dany in their limo seeing as I already split costs with Jon to get it.”

“That sounds good.” Margaery tells him. “I already got my dress so I’m already ready.”

“Fuck.” Robb breaths out. “I still gotta get a suit or something.” He says, running his hands through his hair as they approach his car. They both get into the car and drive to Jon’s house, still not extremely comfortable to be in the same car as each other. 

When they arrive at Jon’s house Lyanna opens the door for them. “Robb, Margaery, thank you for finally joining us.” She says with a smile. “So, did Robb finally grow some balls?” She asks as Robb feels his face go extremely red. 

“Yes he finally did.” Margaery responds with a smile. “Took him long enough.” She adds, making Lyanna laugh. 

“Yes, thank you, Aunt Lyanna, for embarrassing me in front of my date to prom.” Robb says half jokingly.

“Yes, well, we thought you would ask her out years ago.” Lyanna says with a shrug. 

“How do you feel about Jon and Dany going to prom together?” Margaery asks, making Lyanna smile. 

“Oh I still don’t know how Jon managed to land Daenerys. She is way too good for him. Smart, beautiful, the entire package. But I am very happy for the two of them. Excited for the pictures.” Lyanna tells them, finally letting them inside. 

“Well, that wasn’t awkward at all.” Robb laughs as Margaery smacks him, quite hard. 

“Oh hush Robb Stark.” Margaery chides. “Your aunt may be the most appealing part of you. So feisty, and very real to the point. I love someone who is not afraid to bash on their family.” 

“Yes, well, that certainly is Aunt Lyanna.” Robb says with a smile. “You want a drink?” 

“Yeah, can you get me a Diet Coke?” Marge asks as Robb gives her a nod, heading off to go get them drinks. 

“Robb, I heard that you finally grew a pair.” Theon Greyjoy says, walking up behind him and giving him a hard slap on the back. 

“What is it with everyone assuming I don’t have balls.” Robb says with a laugh. “Let me get these drinks Theon.” Robb adds essentially shooing him away.

“Hey, how’s it going.” Jon starts, coming up from behind him, looking for drinks of his own. “Heard you finally did it.” 

“What, ‘grew some balls’” Robb says with a slight laugh, looking over at Jon who stands with a straight face. 

“No I was gonna say that you finally asked her. In the final hour as well.” Jon responds. “I would hope that they would be fully in by now.” Jon adds, finally letting a smile peer through. “You still wanna do the mini limo thing?”

“Yeah, sounds good. I figured we take pictures separately, probably Marge will meet at my house, then we’ll meet you and Dany at yours?” Robb asks, reaching into the cooler, grabbing out a coke for himself and a diet coke for Margaery. Robb looks over to see Jon grab a coke and an apple juice out of a different cooler. “Apple juice, really? Who drinks apple juice?” Robb mocks as Jon shoots him a stern look. Robb knows what that look means and decides to back off. If people should know one thing about Jon is that he does not tolerate anything, in regards to people talking bad about Daenerys. Daenerys herself didn’t mind a few jokes but Jon did not tolerate it at all, almost getting expelled when a senior, Daario, hit on her when they were juniors after he had got into a fight with him, leaving Daario with a broken nose. “Yeah ok, got it.” Robb finally says breaking the silence. 

“So, how did you ask her?” Jon asks, taking a sip out of his drink, gesturing to move over to where Dany and Marge are now talking. 

“I just asked.” Robb explains with a shrug. 

“Short and to the point, I’m sure Margaery liked that.” Jon tells him seriously, though sometimes hard to tell with Jon. 

Robb looks back to where Dany and Margaery are sitting as Jon walks over handing Dany her drink as she smiles at him. Jon and Dany move away leaving Margaery sitting there alone. He realizes that he messed up, waiting this long, but he won’t mess up anymore. He will go for it all. He will do whatever he takes to keep her. The first step in his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be prom with the following being the summer before college which will wrap the 3 chapter arc regarding high school. Robb, Marge, Jon and Dany are all in their senior year. There will most likely be one chapter for each year in college.


	2. Let's Not Think of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prom time!

Robb woke up that morning feeling more rejuvenated than ever before that Thursday. The prom was Saturday, Today, Friday and then the day of prom. It was only till now that he realized all that he would have to do. He still had to tell his parents, had to get his tux, would likely have to get flowers, or chocolates, or something for Marge. He groans at the thought. He still hasn’t even told his parents about this. His mother would be overjoyed, always slightly jealous that Jon had gotten the pretty woman before Robb got himself one. He cringes at the thought. The weird pettiness that his mother always held towards Jon, the same one that got passed onto Sansa. Whatever, he thinks to himself, the rest of his family and friends love Jon and no one thinks less of him because his father was dead. 

He was sad thinking about it. Jon never got to meet his father. According to what his own father had told him, Lyanna was dating this man for around two years before she got pregnant. He had died in a car crash almost 4 months to the date that Jon was born. Jon Snow, he still took his last name from his father. 

After getting lost in his own thoughts he looks back over at the clock realizing that he had blown away 10 minutes getting lost in his own thoughts. He quickly gets up from the bed, scurrying to get his clothes on as Sansa is yelling from downstairs telling him to hurry up. He drove his sister to school. Something that he loathes more and more as the years go on the more annoying she gets. He is glad that he won’t have to do that next year, going to college while she goes into her senior year, however she will have to drive Arya, something that he laughs at. 

After finding clothes and putting them on he heads downstairs and he and Sansa leave for the school, barely arriving on time for their classes. 

-

Margaery doesn’t know how to act around Robb. She realizes this in the second period, the first class she has with him. It’s weird around him, they aren’t dating but they are going to prom together. She doesn’t know what to do. To greet him as she normally would or if she should do something different.

She also has to get a dress. She knows this, doesn’t know what she wants however. She knows that Jon and Daenerys will be matching in some capacity, wondering if she should do the same with Robb. She decides against it, a lot of people don’t do it, it isn’t needed, she supposes that her grandmother would get her an extremely nice dress if she asked, which she would need to ask soon. 

When she entered the classroom she sat down at her normal table, sitting next to Robb across from Dany with Jon sitting next to her. They had just finished a lab when they had been assigned a new one. She didn’t care for Biology, it was better than chemistry, one that she had to take in 10th grade but she wasn’t very good at it. Like always it was a group assignment, and like always Dany had partnered with Jon and Margaery with Robb. 

Dany and Jon move away from the table to go and get supplies for the lab. She remembers when she had first met Dany, back in sophomore year. She had only been dating Jon for a few months at that point. Extremely smart, already taking senior level math, but very shy. Unsure of herself. Barely ever kissing or hugging Jon in front of other people. How that had changed now. 

Daenerys was much more sure of herself. Not only with Jon but with other people. She was no longer the quiet shy smart kid, but instead was the smart, energetic captain of the volleyball team who came from the south who always dressed in layers. 

“What are we?” Margaery suddenly asks Robb, shocking him as he chokes on his water. 

“What?” He sputters out, spitting out some of his water, his face suddenly getting extremely red. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean like, what are we?” Margaery asks again. “Like, are we just friends going to prom together, or are we dating? Or what are we?” 

Before Robb can answer Jon and Daenerys return. “Did you forget how to drink water?” Jon asks motioning to the bits of water in front of Robb. “Why is your face so red?” 

Dany has to stifle a giggle with her hand before she leans in to whisper something to Jon, motioning towards Robb and Margaery as Jon nods his head. “What?” Robb asks annoyedly. “What are you two whispering about?” 

“Hey, don’t you have to get your supplies still?” Daenerys asks, directing her question to Margaery shooting her a knowing glare as if sensing that they had protruded on a more private conversation that they had to have amongst themselves. 

“What was that all about?” Jon asks, looking back into the textbook that is laid out in front of them. 

“I think that they were having a very awkward conversation before we came back and sat down.” Dany explains. 

“Is Rhaegar back from Dorne yet?’ Jon questions, seemingly remembering that he was supposed to be returning soon but couldn’t remember exactly when.

“He got back last night.” Dany tells him. “Got home super late like 2 a.m. or something.” 

“Glad you spent the night then?” Jon asks with a smirk, making Dany laugh. 

“You see, my thought process was- I mean- I think I just assumed that we would be dating?” Robb asks, much more of a question than a statement. 

“Ok.” Margaery tells him.

“Wait that's it?” Robb asks. “From the way this conversation started I assumed it would be a much more intense conversation than that.”

“You worry too much Robb Stark.” Margaery says with a tsk, wagging her finger at him, “I hope I don’t make you too uncomfortable.” She chides, running a finger down his arm before turning and returning to the table. 

-

“I feel like every time we talk now it is about you worrying about Margaery or what you are going to do.” Jon jokes, sitting in the room with Robb while Robb marches around the room. 

“I don’t get how you do it. How are you so good at what you do with Dany?” Robb asks. “I feel like you know exactly what she wants.” 

“I do something that you never do. It is truly the secret to every successful relationship.” Jon tells him with a smirk. 

“What is it? What is the secret?” Robb begs. 

“Talking.” Jon finally tells him with a smile before patting him on the back and leaving the room. “Maybe, call her, you only have one day now.” 

-

“Uggh.” Dany groans at the antics of her friend as Margaery paces around her room. “Just like, call him.” 

“Ok, Ok, fine, no help.” Margaery relents. 

-

“Dude, shit she’s calling!” Robb yells, bringing Jon back into his room. 

“You should probably pick up the phone, I don’t think it is good to leave a lady waiting.” Jon tells him, sitting back on the beanbag in Robb’s room. 

“Ok, what am I going to say to her, do I just like-” Robb is cut off as Jon nearly yells, “just pick up the phone man!” 

“Ok.” Robb relents, picking up the phone and answering. “Robb Stark speaking.” Robb starts as Jon facepalms at his antics. 

“I know.” Margaery tells him, facepalming at the antics herself as Robb hears Dany laugh in the background. 

“So uh, what did you call about- what did you want to talk about?” Robb asks, nearly stumbling over his own words. Jon laughs behind him now looking at his phone. 

“I know you can’t be this dense.” Margaery tells him with a laugh. “What are you laughing at Dany, stop laughing at your phone I’m trying to have a conversation.”

“You're in my room!” Dany responds with a laugh. 

“Wait, Jon, are you texting Dany right now?” Robb asks, turning back to Jon, giving him a questioning look. 

“Yeah, ok, me and Dany are gonna go get ice cream while you two do whatever this is.” Jon tells him, getting up from his positioning on the beanbag and grabbing his keys and wallet.

“Dany, where are you going?” Margaery asks. 

“Getting ice cream with Jon.” Robb answers for her. “Ok, so I assume you called about prom and how it is tomorrow and I’m assuming neither of us have a costume.”

“Right, attire, not costume, not a halloween party Robb.” Margaery laughs. “I know Jon and Dany are doing some sort of matching and I figured we could also match in some sense, probably not with the same color as them, I do not want to get outshined.” 

“Ok, sounds good, I could get a tie with the same color as your dress or I could get a tux the same color as your dress.” Robb suggests. 

“Definitely the tie idea. I just don’t know what color to do.” Margaery responds, pondering her own question. 

“Well, do you know what color Jon and Dany have, you said you didn’t want to do the same color as them.” Robb tells her. 

“Um, I think that they are most likely either doing pink or light blue, Dany’s two favorite colors.” Margaery tells him. 

“Alright.” Robb responds, pausing to mull over the options that are left. “What about yellow?” Robb suggests. 

“Robb! Look at you actually using your head for once!”

-

“So Robb, who is your date to prom?” His mother asks at dinner that night. Earlier in the day Robb had gone and gotten his suit with his tie, and Jon and Lyanna were over for dinner. 

“Uh, Margaery Tyrell.” Robb tells them. 

“Oh Robb that’s great!” his mother tells him, flashing him a bright smile. “I hear that she is a lovely woman, beautiful.” 

“She is.” Sansa tells her. “Plus like the most popular girl at the school and Dany’s best friend.” 

“Meh,” Arya says with a scoff, “I hear that she is sort of a player, like a whore, slept with a bunch of different people at the school.” She adds with a shrug. 

“Arya. We don’t use those words at the table.” Her father tells her as Arya just shrugs and crosses her arms returning to her meal. 

“Also she is a friend of mine not only just Robb’s date.” Jon tells her which seems to work. Jon and Arya had always been closest. Despite him not technically being a sibling and instead a cousin Arya always had the easiest time talking with Jon. 

“So Sansa, are you going to go to the prom? Do you have a date?” Lyanna asks, trying to keep the conversation going. It was a weekly occurrence, dinner with the family on every Friday night. While Lyanna and Ned were always close it was not the same with her and Catelyn. Cat had always subtly looked down on her from never remarrying after the death of Jon’s father. As such it had sort of rubbed off onto Sansa who was brought up believing that the only thing she was meant to do in life was marry into a rich family. As such Lyanna had always tried her hardest to interact with Sansa. 

“I don’t know.” Sansa says with a shrug. “I think that I will probably just go with Jeyne and some friends.” She adds. 

“You could always go with Theon.” Her father suggests as Sansa lets out a scoff crossing and folding her arms as if it was the most outrageous idea. 

“Are you excited Jon?” Catelyn asks, trying to broker the awkward silence. 

“Yeah, I think that it will be fun.” Jon says all nonchalant. “I’m excited, I think that I have everything all set up. Got my tux, the limo is all set to pick us up for pictures. Got a shit ton of chocolates for Dany.” 

“Chocolate?” Sansa asks. “Aren’t you supposed to get flowers?” 

“I know that Dany prefers chocolates over flowers so thought that was the move.” Jon informs them. 

“Robb, are you planning on getting flowers?” Catelyn asks. 

“Shit.” 

-

“Mom, I’m going to be fine.” Robb tries to reassure his mother. “The limo will take us to get pictures where we will meet with the photographer, then we will go to the school and then the limo will take us home.” 

Jon was currently talking with Lyanna about something as Dany said goodbye to Rhaegar, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what time we will be back. I mean probably not super late.” Jon tells his mother. 

“Alright, just be careful.” His mother warns him. “Oh, and if you set your drink down don’t drink from it just get a new one.” His mother adds, giving him a hug and waving him away. 

“You ready?” Margaery asks, suddenly appearing next to him. 

“Yeah.” He tells her. “You look beautiful.” He quickly adds, making sure to keep up his manners. 

“I know you already told me.” Margaery responds with a smirk. “Is Sansa coming with us?” Margaery asks. 

“Uh, no she is going with Jeyne and some friends.” Robb tells her. 

“You ready beautiful?” Jon asks as Dany gives him a blush and a nod as he holds his arm out for her to take which she does. They all enter the limo together as they head off to take pictures. 

Pictures went well, each person taking what felt like hundreds of pictures. But they knew that the pictures were mostly for their parents and for the future. Robb didn’t like to think about the future. It made him feel weird. He liked to think about the present as the future was so unsure. Before he could manage to cloud his mind with such thoughts they went back into the limo and went out for dinner. 

“How do you guys feel about college?” Marge asks, breaking the awkwardness in the car. Not awkward per say but very silent on one end of the car while Jon and Dany were engaged in a conversation about video games. 

“I’m excited.” Dany tells them. “I just want to get through the rest of the school year first, stay on course.” Dany adds. 

“Of course.” Margaery responds, rolling her eyes. She knew how Dany was, despite being more outgoing than previous years she was still always trying to be perfect, get the perfect grades. “Our little valedictorian.” She adds, smiling as Dany looks away. 

“Don’t jinx it.” Dany mutters. “Robb are you still thinking of going to Winterfell University?” Dany asks, “staying local?” 

“Yeah I think so, I mean my parents want me to go and lords know I’m not going to get any money at any school and they would only pay for Winterfell.” Robb tells them. “What about you Marge, Dany? I know that Jon is WU as well.” 

“Yeah I don’t know about that anymore.” Jon says, carefulling going through each word knowing how much this statement would upset Robb. “I mean nothing is set in stone, I would love to be close to my mom and you guys, but honestly,” he takes a deep breath, “but they haven't offered me a lot of money.” He finally gets out. “So we’ll see.” 

“I’m between Winterfell U and some universities in HighGarden.” Margaery tells them. “Grandmother is moving back south after this year so, I guess, we’ll see.”

“I would love to go to King’s Landing University, being the best college in Westeros.” Dany tells them. “I just want to see what offers I can squeeze out of all the schools.” 

Robb nods politely, still stuck on the information that Jon told him. This was their dream. They would go to Winterfell U together, room together, graduate together, and take over the family business together. He couldn’t dwell on it any longer as they had arrived at the restaurant. The dinner was fine, Robb was not talking much but he tried to contribute. 

Jon was a little worried. He could tell that Dany was getting anxious about going to the dance. She hadn’t had a panic attack in a while but Jon could tell that she was losing it a little bit. They way that she kept grabbing his hand under the table and squeezing it so hard that it could have broken. 

Once they had arrived at the school he told Marge and Robb that they would meet them in there. “It’s going to be fine, Dany I promise.” He reassures her, taking her hands in his and gently squeezing them. “You know everyone there, they all love you.” He adds as he feels her grip loosening, knowing that she is going better. “And if at any point you want to leave, or just go outside, tell me.” He reassures her, kissing her quickly before helping her out of the car. 

It was a weird feeling for Robb. Being at the school for the first time with someone. Robb was known as a player at the school. Sleeping with so many girls that he couldn’t even name all of them, so it wasn’t often that he was actually dating anyone. Margaery quickly left his side, going over and interacting with some of her friends. 

Not soon after Jon and Dany enter. Dany goes over and joins Margaery as Jon walks up to him patting him on the back as he moves over to some of his football teammates. Robb follows. “Jon, good to see you!” Edd Tollet tells him, slapping him on the shoulder. “How are things?” he asks. 

“Good.” He tells them simply. “How are you?” He asks back politely. 

Robb doesn’t know most of the people. He knows Edd and Sam the waterboy. They continue talking as Marge and Dany finally return to them. Dany drags Jon onto the dance floor as Margaery suggests the same. 

“Having a good time?” Robb asks. 

“Yes.” Margaery responds with a smile. “And are you?” She asks back as Robb gives her a nod. 

They bask in the sound of the slow music, gently moving along with it. While it started off awkward they eventually settled into a comfortable rhythm. It was weird for Margaery, she knew that she didn’t want this to go too far. She knew that she would be leaving at the end of the school year, but she couldn’t help but feel herself getting stuck into this wave of comfortability with him that she never felt with anyone else. 

The song came to an end as they awkwardly separated and moved away, still slightly unsure of how to act together. Before they had that much time to think about it the next song began to play. Margaery gets bolder in her actions, moving Robb’s hand closer to her waist. They moves along to the music slowly as they both took in the lyrics. 

A long, long time ago  
On graduation day  
You handed me your book  
I signed this way

"Roses are red, my love  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet, my love  
But not as sweet as you"

We dated through high school  
And when the big day came  
I wrote into your book  
Next to my name

"Roses are red, my love  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet, my love  
But not as sweet as you" (as sweet as you)

Then I went far away  
And you found someone new  
I read your letter, dear  
And I wrote back to you

"Roses are red, my love  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet, my love  
Good luck, may god bless you" (may god bless you)

Is that your little girl?  
She looks a lot like you  
Someday some boy will write  
In her book, too

"Roses are red, my love  
Violets are blue  
Sugar is sweet, my love  
But not as sweet as you" (roses are red)

As the song ended Margaery couldn’t help but think over the lyrics of the song. It was sad, yet it was a love song. She couldn’t quite understand whether the song made her sad or if the song made her feel in the mood for love. She leans in and gives Robb an extremely quick peck on his lips before moving away and going to the table, telling him that she needed to sit down, that she was tired. “I’ll get us some punch.” Robb suggests before walking away so fast it looks as though he may shit his pants. 

Margaery surveys the dance floor. Jon and Dany have just finished their dance which they seemed pretty into. Dany had her face buried in Jon’s chest as he whispered words into her hair. He loved what they had, but she also loathed it. She knew how precious what they had was and there was no doubt in her mind that they would be together till they each take their final breaths. She wishes she had something like that. But alas. 

Dany and Jon quickly make their way over to her as Dany sits down at the table, looking over the drinks that are already there. “I think this is mine.” She says as she picks up a drink. 

Jon quickly takes it out of her hand, putting it back on the table. “Don’t drink that.” He warns her. “I’ll go get us something.” He adds, stopping quickly turning back to Margaery, “Did you want anything?” He asks politely. 

“No, Robb is getting some.” She responds with a smile. 

“I wish I hadn’t worn heels.” Dany complains as she rubs the back of her ankles. “I don’t know how people do it, walking around all day in heels. I feel as though my feet are about to fall off.” She adds with a laugh. 

Margaery smiles at her. “Well, if you want to be a lawyer, you will have to get used to wearing heels all the time.” Margaery reminds her. 

“Eh, or I could just be a lawyer that shows up in sweats, a shirt and sneakers.” Dany responds with a laugh. “I’m sure that would win over the jury.”

Robb and Jon return both at the same time, most likely finding each other over at the punch table. “Having fun?” Jon asks the group as he settles down next to Dany, draping his arm over her shoulders, handing her the drink. Robb sits down next to Margaery handing her the drink and leaning back. 

“Fuckin’ hot in here.” Robb responds. “I feel like I’m dying.” He adds on. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Margaery responds with an eye roll. “If you get too hot you can just take off your blazer.” She adds. “Us girls don’t have the same luxury as you.” 

“I think it feels nice.” Dany says with a shrug. 

“Maybe for a southern girl such as yourself.” Robb responds with a scoff. 

“It’s a good thing you are staying in Winterfell Robb.” Margaery tells him. “If you think summer here is hot you would melt anywhere else in Westeros.” She adds as the table laughs along with her. 

They get back on the dance floor and listen and dance to a few more songs before Davos (the principle) finally takes the mic. “Is this thing on?” Davos asks, as you hear one small laugh from Sam. “Anyways. Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time to announce this year's homecoming king and queen.” He tells them as there are a few oohs and aahs around the gymnasium. “Drum roll please.” He requests as the crowd begins to slap their thighs. Margaery wants to win this. It may sound awful, or self centered, or jaded but she wants to win. She knows that she is popular enough, one of the most popular girls at the school, but something is telling her that she isn’t going to win. “And the winners: Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen!” Davos nearly yells as Jon and Dany make their way towards the stage accepting the crowns and putting them on. Margaery smiles and claps or them, happy that if it wasn’t her at was at least Dany. 

The night continues on, people slowly filtering out and leaving. Jon and Dany have stopped dancing completely at this point, Marge can tell that Dany is close to passing out. Margaery laughs internally at this. It was past her bedtime, Margaery knew. It wasn’t so much that Rhaegar made her go to sleep at a certain time, more so that for as long as she knew Daenerys she always woke up at 6 a.m. and went to bed at 10 p.m. It was currently 11 p.m. the gym was mostly empty, aside from most of her friends. 

She noticed that Sansa had left fairly early, Margaery remembers her approaching a senior boy and then suddenly scurrying off never to be seen again. Margaery rolls her eyes at the thought of Sansa giving up after one boy says no. Margaery’s thoughts about Sansa went as follows: she wants boys to fall head over heels for her yet she constantly treats any boy she meets as utter trash. 

Robb approaches her after talking with Theon. “Are you almost ready to go?” He asks, “Most people have already left.” He adds. 

“Yeah.” She responds, getting up from her seat with a grunt. “See you girls.” She tells the rest of the girls sitting at her table. “I think Dany is falling asleep.” She tells Robb as they glance to where Jon and Daenerys are sitting, Dany’s head resting on Jon’s shoulder. 

“Ha, yeah.” Robb responds with a laugh. They approach them, tapping Jon on the shoulder. “You ready?” He asks as Jon gives him a nod. Jon helps Dany up, leading her towards the limo, wrapping his blazer around her shivering body. 

The renting of a limo for the whole night may seem extreme to most, but they are members of some of the most prominent families in Westeros, and while they don’t parade their wealth, they all do enjoy splurging from time to time. They decide to go to Margaery’s house first, since Dany will most likely just spend the night with Jon. 

When they arrive at her house Robb escorts her to the door, as Jon and Dany say goodbye, although Dany struggles to put words together. As they get to the door, it is awkward, Robb running his hand through his hair as if looking for something to say. 

“I had a great time today Robb.” Margaery tells him. 

“I did too.” Robb responds with a smile. 

Margaery opens the door and lets herself in, just as she is about to close it she hears Robb yell, “bye Marge, love you!” She politely waves to him, pretending not to hear the last part, watching as Robb gets back into the limo and it drives off. 

“How was prom.” Her brother, Loras, asks as she moves to sit onto the stairs taking off her heels. 

“It was good.” Margaery responds. “Although, the boy I’ve been dating for less than a week just old me he loved me, sooo, there’s that.” She adds as Loras laughs being her as she heads up the stairs. 

“That’s the Tyrell curse sis, we are always too charming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.   
> Laptop broke and had to get a new one, but I'm back.   
> The next update should be much quicker as I'm already working on it.


End file.
